emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7271/7272 (25th August 2015)
Plot Debbie cannot believe her ears as Pete confesses to killing Ross, and leaving his body in the woods under some branches. She tells him that the body that James and Emma went to see wasn't Ross. Lisa wonders why Rachel has barred Zak and heself from Ruby's funeral but Zak tells her that it would only hurt Sam if they went as he believes that Rachel may be hitting Sam. Debbie questions Pete on what happened on the day he killed Ross, he explains to her that they fought in the hosptial grounds and then dragged his lifeless body to the woods. Debbie asks him why he did not call the police but he uses the excuse that she was dying. Eric, Val, David, Alicia, Rodney, Finn and Tracy sit down to watch Val's DVD in the The Woolpack backroom. Ashley conducts Ruby's funeral service and Ali reads her tribute to Ruby, but she breaks down. Dan shows up and helps Ali finish her tribute. Val's DVD says she wants a 'Val-tacular' funeral including strippers, fire-eaters and doves. Pete reveals to Debbie that he hates Ross, because if he didn't he would have to hate her instead and wonders how Debbie can still love Ross. Rachel is furious with Sam when his phone goes off when he is helping put Ruby's coffin in the hearse. Debbie suggest to Pete that he only took her back to punish himself but Pete insists that even after everything he still wanted her and loved her. Debbie compares Pete to Cameron, but he insists that he is not a murderer whilst Val dishes out advice and home truths to her friends and loved ones from beyond the grave. Ali witnesses Rachel verbally abusing scared Sam outside the pub and them pushing him. Brenda visits Bob Hope in prison and says that Harriet is still looking for Carly. James sees terrified Debbie running down the street with Moses in her arms, he asks her what is going on but she says to ask Pete. James goes into Mulberry Cottage where distraught Pete confesses that he killed Ross and now he has lost Debbie. Debbie rushes into The Woolpack panicked during Ruby's asking Chas to take her to her dad. James tries to reassure Pete that the body wasn't Ross, but he says he killed him and dumped him in the woods. James asks Pete to take him to Ross' body. Ali confronts Rachel over the way she has been treating Sam trying to find out why Rachel is behaving like that. Ged notices how long Brenda has been in the loo, and asks Bob to get her to smuggle something into prison for him. Rachel explains how much she loves Sam but she cannot help but hurt him. Chas and Debbie arrive at Butler's Farm with Debbie having panic attack. Debbie tells shocked Cain and Chas that Pete killed Ross and she wonders whether it is happening again, but Cain assures her it won't. Pete takes James to the spot where he left Ross' body, but he is not there, James questions if Pete has the right spot but Pete insists that it was there. James suggests that Ross may not be alive and talks Pete out of calling the police and tells him that they need to keep looking. Sam asks Zak and Lisa if Samson can stay a little longer with they and he breaks down and tells them about Rachel. Ali says the only way she will help Rachel is if she gets away and suggests that she and Archie move to Liverpool permanently with her for a fresh start. Finn says that he cannot go through with the tattoo with Val's ashes mixed in that Val asked for in the DVD, but Diane assures him that Val was only joking and had always wanted to be buried. Chas pressures Debbie into calling the police, but Cain says she doesn't need to do anything. Brenda tells Bob about Cathy and Heath's latest squabble however Bob asks her to smuggle something into prison for his cellmate which makes her realise that Bob did not fall down the stairs, and his cellmate beat him up. Lisa confronts Rachel when she comes up to Wishing Well Cottage to explain to Sam that she will be moving to Liverpool to get professional help. Chas pushes Debbie into calling the police but James arrives just as she is about to call and says that Ross is not where Pete left him and might still be alive. A nurse checks on unconscious Ross and just after she leaves he opens his eyes... Cast Regular cast *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Brenda Walker - Doug Potts *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *James Barton - Bill Ward *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Ross Barton - Michael Parr Guest cast *Ged - James Gaddas *Nurse - Victoria Connett Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Downstiars room *St. Mary's Church - Exterior and interior *Emmerdale Village Institute - Interior *The Woolpack - Backroom and Public bar *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Unknown remand centre - Visiting room *Main Street *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Butler's Farm - Kitchen and living room *Unknown woods *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard *York Infirmary - Hospital room Notes *This one-hour episode was broadcast at the usual time of 7.00pm. *Charlie Hardwick appears as Val Pollard in a pre-recorded video. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2015 episodes Category:Extended episodes